I'll Tell You What
by Plumcicle
Summary: Pidge decides to go to Lance's family farm and give him a surprise visit. Pidge/Lance. Post-Season 8.


**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot with a pining Pidge and as usual, an oblivious Lance.**

* * *

Pidge stepped out of her car, her sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight outside. Slamming the door shut, she walked down the dirt path that led to the the large, pale yellow farmhouse. A little ways away was a red barn. She had to admit, it was pretty peaceful.

There was a fence nearby that had some cows in it and one immediately caught her eye."Kaltenecker!" She exclaimed, jogging over to the fence and resting a hand on the cow's face, who gave a long moo as a reply. Seeing the cow brought back memories of traveling through the space mall with Lance, the two of them collecting coins to buy the game system that had their names written all over them.

She remember how distraught they were when they didn't have anywhere to plug it in and how she wasn't the one who figured out a way to play it, but Lance. A fond smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Lance... it had been a while since she had last seen him. That was why she was here, to pay him a visit.

She gave Kaltnecker one last pat on the head before walking to the door and knocking on it lightly. Marco, (was that his name?) opened it for her and greeted her with a smile.

He instantly knew who she was, because, well, she was a famous paladin of Voltron. "Oh hey, you're Pidge, right?" He asked. She nodded smally at him, smiling. "Let me guess, you're here to say hi to Lance?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's been a while. I wanted to see how he's been doing. You know, all of that stuff. The Garrison's been pretty crazy lately," She explained. Her mind traveled back to the busy world that she called home. The Garrison had never had so many new young pilots. It was... nice, knowing that she was helping teach the next generation of space explorers. Sometimes, Shiro would stop by to check up on things. He would even teach class sometimes. Just because he had left the fight behind, it didn't mean Curtis hadn't. Curtis still worked at the Garrison.

"Well, Lance is feeding our horse Lucy in the stables by the farm," he said, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thanks," Pidge called over her shoulder, waving goodbye. She walked through the field of grass, a gentle breeze passing by, the wind whispering in her ear. She let her fingers brush against the tall grass, the blades rustling together. She could see why Lance liked his life as a farmer. Then again, she did often find herself wondering if he ever missed being a Paladin. She knew that she did, but the Lions were gone, waiting until they were needed again.

She reached the stables and saw Lance, feeding the horse called Lucy some hay.

Pidge sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled. She had to have an awesome entrance. Lance still hadn't noticed her. Smirking, she leaned against the doorway. "Hey, Lance."

He jumped and dropped the hay, whirling around to face her. A smile lit up his face when he saw her, washing away the panicked expression he had had before. "Pidge!" He greeted happily, striding over to her. "You never said you were coming!"

She pushed herself off of the doorway and smiled warmly at him. "I wanted it to be a surprise," she said sheepishly, suddenly feeling like she hadn't thought and planned this as she should've. She felt some butterflies flutter inside of her stomach. No, it wasn't some butterflies, it was a whole storm of them. She hadn't seen Lance in four years, that had to be the reason she was so nervous right now, right?

"Element of surprise, huh?" Lance asked. His eyes scanned over her for a second. "Wow, you actually got taller."

He earned a hard punch in the arm. He laughed, and rubbed his hand over where she had punched him. "I was just kidding, Pidge!" He exclaimed. "Wow, I think that might leave a bruise..." he muttered to himself. "Well, you haven't changed."

She laughed. "Neither have you."

He sat down on a haystack, patting the spot next to him as an offer for her to sit down. She accepted it and plopped down. She always thought hay would be more... rough.

"So, how are things at the Garrison?" He wondered.

"Things are good. We've been getting a lot new pilots this year, enough for Shiro to make some appearances. Hunk came once with his food empire or whatever and they all made meals for everyone. It was really cool! Keith said he wished he was there. It would've been great if all the paladins were back together," she added with a faraway look in her eyes. "We miss you, Lance," she finished. I miss you, she thought. "Have you ever thought about coming back?"

He sighed. Did he miss being a pilot? He had thought about it more than once, and the answer was yes, yes he did. He missed the thrill of flying, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. But, then again, when he was a pilot the constant threat of death always loomed over him. But, the war was over, everything was fine now. The Lions had disappeared, not leaving any clues for where they had gone. Finally, he answered. "Yeah, I do. Just a little bit."

"Then why don't you come back?" She exclaimed, furrowing her brow. "You could be a teacher at the Garrison too, or a substitute if that works," she listed the options on her fingers, her gears turning. This could work. Maybe she could even work up the courage to ask him-

Wait, no.

Lance didn't return those feelings, she was sure about that. Even after all the time they had spent in space, he was too busy infatuated with Allura to notice. And even after four years, her feelings hadn't faded. She wished they had, but they were always there, lingering.

"But Pidge, what about the family farm? I can't just leave that."

"You could visit," she argued. She let out a huff of breath and removed her sunglasses, placing them on the hay besides her (face-up, so the lenses didn't get scratched). "It's just that we miss you Lance. I miss you," she added more quietly.

Lance stared at the ground, clearly pondering his choices. "I'll tell you what," he started. "I'll come back with you and visit the place. If I like it, I'll take a taxi back and pack some stuff to come back and stay for a bit. If I don't, I'm coming back to the farm. Sound good?" He bargained.

Pidge smiled from ear to ear. Maybe out of the blue, she wrapped her arms around Lance, giving him a tight squeeze. He hugged her back. "Thanks, Lance. You're the best."

* * *

 **I've been wondering if I should make this like, a three chapter story maybe? Idk, for now it'll stay a oneshot. Let me know if you guys want more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
